Mokjitos
by oreo-and-proud
Summary: Mokjitos and dancing and a strange hickey later leads to some... interesting fun in an alleyway.


**Warning: Possessive sex. That means bruises and rough treatment but nothing too violent**

* * *

"I don't know why I let you bring us here."

Connor shrugged off Kevin's statement and continued to drag their linked fingers through the throng of hot, sweaty bodies. "You'll love it!" He yelled over the music when they managed to find a space big enough for them to squeeze in at the bar.

The bartender looked from Connor's pink and white button down to Kevin's more fitted brown sweater and scoffed. "First time?"

Connor nodded, bright eyes ranging over the various selections of alcohol while Kevin stared around uncomfortably at the numerous shirtless males dancing around him.

"Kevin what should we order?" Connor asked. He didn't give Kevin time to respond before he told the bartender, "We'll take two of those," he pointed to the drink set on the table next to them.

"Ah, a Mikjito," the bartender gave a leer, "excellent choice for the first time."

He handed them two glasses of clear liquid, taking care the limes were fully submerged in the alcohol.

"Thanks!" Connor paid and set the glass in front of Kevin, "Drink up!"

They tried their best to down the drinks on the first go like they'd seen in the movies but, after their first sip, both had to cough out the burning sensation in their throats.

Connor tried again while Kevin tentatively sniffed at his drink, "No way am I finishing this." He said, setting the glass down.

Connor, who by now had figured to plug his nose and take big gulps, looked at him with glassy eyes, "You're not dancing until you finish,"

"I don't want to dance anyway,"

Smirking, Connor downed the rest of his glass and set it onto the table, turning toward the dance floor. His eyes ranged over the pulsating crowd, "Dance with me."

Kevin shook his head.

"Fine," he shrugged and headed out onto the floor alone.

"Fine," Kevin said to thin air, staring at the swirling lime slices in his glass.

He took another sip and grimaced at the bitter flavor. "I hate this stuff," he mumbled. Really, why did Connor think it was a good idea to go to a gay bar? They had all the gay men they needed right at home with Naba and Arnold. Two. Just how he liked it.

Taking a third, larger swig and vaguely noting the bitter taste had lessened slightly, his gaze roved around the dance floor. He raised a brow at the couples grinding against each other, sweaty bodies pressed together and, in some cases, lips fused in a heated kiss.

Though he hated to admit it, those dances _did_ look kind of hot.

He wondered if he would be able to convince Connor to dance on him like that.

All rubbing together, no air separating them, jeans clinging low on their hips, groins pressed together, eyes locked as electricity seared through the air separating their slightly parted lips…

He quickly took another large swig of the Mokjito.

Where the fuck _was_ Connor, anyway?

He looked over the heads of the writhing crowd for several minutes before realizing Connor was shorter than almost every man on the dance floor.

"Alcohol's kicking in," he muttered to himself before resuming his search.

Finally, after a few false alarms, he spotted the pink button-down wriggling in the crowd. His view was occasionally interrupted by various limbs but he was positive that the person grinding with the random thick-necked brunette was definitely his Connor.

_His_ Connor.

Who currently had his back pressed against random stranger's chest.

A hot, fiery feeling burned through him, its force making his head spin. He didn't know whether it had been the alcohol or the image of his fiancé engaged in a heated frottage session with a random sweaty man that caused his blood boil as it did and he didn't care.

Downing the last of the Mokjito, Kevin weaved through the bodies, coming to a stop in front of Connor's writhing form, "Hey," he yelled over the loud music, voice gruff and angry.

Connor stopped dancing, "Oh, s'Kev!" he slurred, "thought you'd never come," his glazed eyes glittered and he tugged on Kevin's hands, pulling him close, "Dance with me,"

"Don'tcha mean us," Kevin shouted, though he grabbed Connor's swaying hips, "Who's this?"

"Huh?" Connor swiveled around, looking genuinely surprised at seeing the oblivious dancing brunette, "I dunno, just dancing, I s'pose," he turned glittering eyes back to Kevin, "Now dance with me," smiling, he continued to sway his hips from side to side and pressed closer.

Kevin gave in, becoming distracted from his previous rage by the tantalizing movements of his fiancé's hips, those bright, happy eyes, that coy smile.

The pleasant fog the alcohol blanketed over his vision made the music sound fuzzy to Kevin's ears and he had to really concentrate in order to hear Connor's words, "Handsy tonight?"

Confused, Kevin looked down at his hands innocently resting on Connor's hips, blinking to make sure they were where he thought they were, "Whaddya mean?"

Connor mirrored his confusion, "My ass? Your hands are on my ass, Kev. You that drunk?"

Kevin might've been drunk, but he wasn't _that_ drunk. "My hands…" he looked over Connor's shoulder and his eyes caught on the green orbs of the brunette stranger, "Hey!"

Connor spun around again and Kevin had to grit his teeth when his eyes followed the stranger's hands shamelessly groping his fiancé.

He didn't think. His hands shot out and pushed the other man off Connor. The brunette stranger looked dumfounded; too drunk to realize what had just happened, he turned to continue dancing with another couple.

To say Kevin was angry was an understatement. Biting his lip in attempt to control his frayed anger, he reached out to grab the stranger again and teach him a lesson before he was stopped by a restraining hand pressed against his chest.

"Kev, calm down," Connor linked their fingers and maneuvered them away from the very drunk stranger, leading them outside. The cool biting air cleared both their heads, Kevin taking deep calming breaths and restraining the urge to go back into the stupid gay bar and punch that stupid prick in his stupid face.

They rested in the alley along the side of the bar, the pulsing music slightly muffled through the walls and closed door, "So…" Connor started hesitantly when Kevin's breathing became less labored, "I guess it wasn't you who was sucking on my neck then…?"

Days later, after he had fully recovered from his very first hangover, Kevin would probably regret his next actions.

He blinked, stunned, then, as gentle as his rising anger would allow, he pushed Connor against the wall and pulled aside his collar.

"He what?" he snarled, suddenly filled with the same rage from earlier. He stared at the pale skin on Connor's neck, blemished by an unsightly bruise.

"We're drunk, Kev." Connor smoothed his hands up and down Kevin's chest in a vain attempt to calm him, though Kevin's eyes were still locked on the unfamiliar bruise, "It's-"

His words were cut off by a pair of desperate lips pressing urgently against his.

"It's not _fine_," Kevin breathed against Connor's lips, "You're _mine_ and he _touched_ you," he dove back in, tongue spearing into his mouth, claiming him.

Connor gasped wetly into the kiss, hands coming up to clutch at the rough fabric of Kevin's sweater, holding tightly against the assault on his lips and tongue and teeth. Kevin grabbed Connor's silky locks and tugged his head back, his free hand snaking around his waist to crush their groins closer together.

He released their lips before dipping his head to suck at the unblemished portions of Connor's neck, rolling the skin between his teeth and moving both hands down to control Connor's bucking hips.

"_Kevin_," Connor gasped, biting his kiss-swollen lip and whimpering in frustration when Kevin squeezed and stopped all movement, though he continued to bite and lick at the exposed column of his neck, "Wha-"

"No moving," Kevin mumbled, moving back up to attack his lips, relishing in the desperate whimpers and moans and gasps his actions garnered. Holding Connor's hips completely still, he started a slow grind, pushing him hard into the rough brick wall.

Connor's hands flew to tug at Kevin's hair, "_Shit_," he cursed fluently as he was teased, wanting desperately to move, to grind back and just fuck himself to completion, but Kevin's grip was relentless, "Kevin, fuck, please?"

A groan caught in Kevin's throat and he squeezed tighter. Connor knew he would leave bruises in the morning. Now he begged shamelessly, begging for something, anything to relieve the pressure on his turgid cock, "Please, Kev, pleasepleaseplease,"

Kevin dropped his sweaty forehead onto Connor's shoulders, continuing his slow grind and trying his hardest to ignore the sweet pleas spilling from his lover's slack lips, "Suck me," he whispered, gripping Connor's hair and tugging him forward, "Show me you're mine. I want my cock so far down your throat you'll still taste me next week,"

Connor's eyes widened, his pupils blowing out so only a thin ring of blue was visible and his mouth went slack, the bolt of lust that shot through him then rendered him quite speechless so he nodded deliriously and allowed Kevin to flip their positions before dropping to his knees.

Though the air was clean and crisp and the cold made everything brighter than before, the alcohol still buzzed through his system, his knees on the cobblestone didn't feel as painful as they might have if he had been sober.

Connor lifted his eyes to meet Kevin's and had to bite his cheek hard to squash the urge to come and come _now_ at the searing gaze. His cock jerked in his way-too-tight jeans and he reached down to palm at the bulge only to receive a painful jerk of his hair.

"No," Kevin growled and smiled, sly and dangerous when Connor obeyed and gripped Kevin's hips with both hands, "No touch, that's mine."

Connor's eyes burned shut in lust and he nodded, blindly leaning forward and nuzzling into the hard bulge in Kevin's pants.

"Fuck, yeah, like that," Kevin murmured, slowly moving his hips back and forth.

Slightly shaking fingers managed to unbutton and unzip Kevin's jeans, pulling them down just enough to release the leaking cock which sprung up and batted Connor in the chin.

He snickered slightly before glancing up again to meet sparkling eyes. Kevin gave him a light smile before tugging on his hair again and applying pressure.

Licking his lips hungrily, he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss at the top before moving to suck along the base. The fingers gripping his hair tightened fractionally and Kevin moaned at the feather-light kisses planted up and down his length.

"Get on with it," he growled and Connor, never one to disappoint in matters of the flesh, sucked the head into his mouth, repeatedly flicking his tongue to tease the tip.

Kevin's breath hitched then when Connor wriggled his tongue into the slit and he cursed, hips jerking, forcing more of his length into that hot wet heat. The tip hit something fleshy and soft and Connor gagged.

"S-sorry," he panted, cautious of hurting his fiancé and barely mustering the control to resist the nearly overwhelming urge to throw caution to the wind and just _taketaketake_.

Connor pulled back and swallowed, gripping Kevin's dick with one hand and painting his own lips with pre-come so they shined in the dim light before licking them clean, savoring the bitter salty taste, "No, no," he said lapping more of the oozing pre-come from the tip, voice thick, "I want you to fuck my mouth,"

Kevin's eyes seemed to cross at that and his hands moved to frame Connor's face in a vice-like grip. His hips jerked and he nearly shouted out as his entire length disappeared between blood red lips.

Connor moaned around the intrusion, relaxing his throat and relishing in the thick fluid that coated his palate. The fingers that gripped Kevin's pistoning hips squeezed tight, nails digging into flesh and fabric as he tried impossibly to resist the overwhelming urge to reach down and finish himself off with one stroke.

Watching Kevin's loss of cool calm, his moans and gasps of unrestrained pleasure, those groans that were tornfrom his throat, turned him on more than anything. Knowing that he was the only one to see Kevin Price, beautiful, sexy, always-in-control, Kevin Price reduced to monosyllables and desperate pants of _uhuhnn_Con_fuck_ was something he'd never get used to.

His cock jerked in his pants, impossibly hard now and he was sure leaking and he needed to get off before he went crazy, "Mmm," he hummed, pulling back, "Please," he licked around the head, bringing a hand up to cup and massage Kevin's testes, rolling each in his hand and earning another plunge into his throat.

Kevin, head thrown back and panting between gritted teeth, still had enough sense to shake his head, "Please what?" he asked in a low growl.

"Let me come," Connor whimpered, "Please let me come, Kev,"

Kevin let out a wicked laugh, eyes closed and mouth slack, "You better not,"

Lips now shaking in need, Connor swallowed, trying to ignore his throbbing dick. He knew Kevin was past his irrational anger and this was all about control, all about power. He knew how to make Kevin give in; what to do to snap that final string.

A curious finger slithered behind Kevin's balls and rubbed teasingly at the twitching pucker. Kevin's groans raised in pitch and his cock jerked hard.

In a movement that Connor would later reflect to be his brightest idea yet, he closed his lips over the weeping head, sliding lower and lower so his nose was rested at the base and he swallowed hungrily around the pulsing length.

At the same time, he pushed his finger into the clenching pucker up to his knuckle and that Kevin nearly sobbed, "Ah-fuck, _Connor, _shit," he hauled him up and glued their lips together, dominating the kiss and moaning insatiably when he tasted himself on the other man's tongue.

Connor was desperate. His fingers fumbled with his fly, soon joined by Kevin's own shaky hands and, after several moments of heated kissing and failed attempts at removing Connor's pants, Kevin gave a desperate groan and simply tugged hard, the button popping off and bouncing down the alley.

"Please," Connor breathed, delirious as to what exactly he was begging for, just knowing he wanted _more_, "Please, Kev, pleasepleaseplease," Their hips ground against each other, Kevin managing to wrap both his hands around their erections so the tips touched.

Connor nearly choked on his breath when he felt his own length creating unbearable friction against Kevin's pulsing hot prick and it wasn't long before they were both bucking and thrusting and groaning, desperately chasing their release.

Kevin felt his balls clench up tight, his legs shook and he brought Connor into one last open-mouthed kiss, "Fuck, Connor, you're mine," he growled hips losing their rhythm, "mine, you hear me?"

"Yes," he gasped, "yours,"

"Shit, come for me, Con. _Now_."

Finally, _finally,_ after seemingly hours of waiting, Connor's cock trembled and his legs shook and he fell headfirst into bliss, fingers clutching Kevin's sweater, hips bucking as colors and whiteness exploded behind his closed lids.

Kevin was right alongside him, coming loud and long, head thrown back against the wall as he gave himself over to his orgasm, biting his lip and drawing blood.

After their breaths became less ragged and their hearts regained their natural rhythm and their hips came to a stop, the only thing to be heard was the muted pulsating of the club music and their mingled calm breaths.

"M'sorry," Kevin mumbled into Connor's hair, "M'so sorry,"

Connor merely shrugged, kissing Kevin's Adams apple, "S'fine." His voice came out raspy, his throat feeling utterly fucked, "Didn't mind, really,"

He didn't have the energy to pull back so Kevin raised his arms to wrap around Connor's waist, "I hurt you,"

He couldn't see Connor's sated smile, "I liked it,"

"Christ," Kevin breathed as his pulse spiked, "I really fucking love you, you know that?"

Connor merely hummed in response. After a few more momonents of almost silence, he attempted to do up his pants before realizing he couldn't. "You broke my pants?"

"Mhmm,"

"And you're not sorry?"

"Nope,"

They both snickered, "Double negative, Kev,"

"Oh hush,"

Kevin pulled back to take in the damage to Connor's neck. He could see numerous bruises from his own teeth, the bruise made by the stranger almost blending in if it hadn't been for the crooked teeth marks. He figured the unfamiliar mark would be there for at least a day and when it disappeared, Kevin would make sure to claim that spot as his own, just like he had everywhere else.

"Wow we're drunk," he mumbled tiredly, resting his head on Connor's shoulder and buttoning up his pants.

"Not really… not anymore. Let's get a taxi, kay? I don't wanna take the bus like this…"

Kevin nodded and they left the alley.

* * *

"Kevin? Connor?"

No answer.

"Guys?"

Arnold walked around the apartment, "Gu-iii-s?" He pushed open the bathroom door, looked into the kitchen, the living room, and finally he had no choice but to go to the bedroom shared by both Kevin and Connor.

"Guys!" Arnold shouted when he burst through the door, "Out all night? Me and Naba just got home! Wow I bet we had a waaaaay better night than you. What happened?"

Kevin and Connor, though now awake, had no intention of retelling to Arnold just how their past night went. Who knew only one Mokjito could give someone such a horrible hangover?

But Arnold didn't seem to notice their reluctance to answer, "You guys okay? Are..." he walked closer, "why are you two still dressed?"

Groaning and whimpering at a poignant throb in his temple, Connor nuzzled deeper into the heavy blankets and Kevin's soothing warmth.

"Well at least I know you're alive, Connor. How about the other one?"

No answer.

"Kevin? C'mon buddy," his voice raised in pitch in a way he thought was persuasive.

Kevin shifted, tightening his hold on Connor's waist and grumbling out something unintelligible.

"Huh?"

"Go away," he managed, then groaned painfully at the drum solo banging about in his head.

"Oh…" he said in a wounded tone before Nabulungi appeared at his side. She caught one look at the look on Arnold's face and turned accusingly toward the two hung-over men before sighing deeply.

"Oh no, this is not good. Arnold, baby, let us leave. They are very clearly drunk."

Connor made a noise of disagreement, "Fine," Nabulungi amended, "hung-over." Arnold nodded in understanding and turned towards the kitchen, "I will make you two coffee," she whispered before closing the door, "I love you both, feel better,"

She smiled when she only received thankful groans.

* * *

**Just thought I'd add on that cute little scene at the end to balance out the**** smut…**


End file.
